1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video game apparatus and a game program memory medium therefor, and more particularly to a video game apparatus which generates, and supplies to a display, an image signal to display a player object existing on a land object in a virtual three dimensional space by virtue of, say, player object data and land object data, and to a game program memory medium to be used therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In a conventional video game machine, when a player wishes a player object to, say, jump, the player presses a jump button on a controller so that the CPU causes the player object to jump in response to jump button operation. That is, when the player object is caused to jump over an obstacle, such as a hollow or hole, the player is required to press the jump button in timing of at a front of the hollow or hole while manipulating a move direction instructing means, such as a joystick or cross button. However, there may be a case that the player object be unsuccessful in jumping across the obstacle, as the timing may be of pressing the jump button, or the player object position, in operating the jump button. That is, skillful operation with a jump button has been required to make the player object jump up and get across an obstacle.
Meanwhile, complicated button operation has been needed to cause the player object to perform other actions than jump, (e.g. opening and closing a door or going up stairs, etc.). The player might be placed in difficulty to play a game with enjoyment of game progression because of his or her attention stick to button manipulation.
Such games, called action games, is becoming more difficult to play year by year. They are too difficult for the player. In particular, there is a trend for beginners to sidestep from the games of such kind.